Just Because
by Moony3
Summary: Set in MWPP time, it's when Sirius told Snape about how to get into the womping willow, it's between Remus/Sirius but no slash.....friendship story...r/r please!


HeHe ok well I'm reposting this because you know wehat i did I comepletly forgot an authours not and Disclaimer...and thats not good!  
Well anyways here it is again!  
  
This does NOT belong to me it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
"I can't believe you would do something so..so...well stupid like that." James screamed at Sirius.  
Sirius fell to the floor and pushed his hand though his hair.  
"It was a joke, I didn't mean-" He said but James interrupted him.  
"You never mean it Sirius." James said sitting down next to him.  
"It was like I wanted him to get hurt..and that was the only way I could do it...oh man what did I do." Sirius said leaning over and dropping his head to the floor.  
"Sirius what are you going to do?" James said worried about his friend.  
"I won't even be able to look at Remus, I'm going to get expelled I know it did you see Dumbeldor's face? I've never seen him mad before." Sirius said ignoring James.  
"Why did you tell him Siri?"  
"Because" Sirius paused to think "Because, I couldn't take it anymore I- I just lost it he was always tiring to figure out where Remus went and I told him, he shouldn't have been so curious."  
"Siri.." James said putting his hand on Sirius' back.  
Sirius pulled away and stood up.  
"I'm going." He said and walked away.  
"Where?" James called after him, but Sirius didn't answer he just walked away.  
  
^Next morning^  
  
Sirius awoke on the roof of the school. He must have fallen asleep.   
He didn't know what time it was and he didn't care he wasn't going to any classes today, he couldn't bare the thought of him and Remus not friends so he laid his head back down on the roof and closed his eyes.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Remus" Sirius pleaded "don't do this, please don't"  
Remus sat against the wall tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I can't take it anymore Sirius, I can't I just want to..be...normal."  
He said crying harder.  
"No" Sirius whispered "You don't want to be normal, it's you not being normal that you special that makes you my best friend."  
"It hurts so much, so much."  
"Shhh" Sirius said grabbing Remus' hand with a silver knife in it and pulled it out of his hand and hugged him.  
"Sirius your the best friend I could ever have, I don't know what I do if I didn't have you around."  
"You, my friend, wouldn't be around right now if I wasn't here."  
Remus smiled.  
"I will never hate you, ever no matter what stupid thing you do, even if it involves me."  
"Remus" Sirius said looking his in the eye "I would never do anything to hurt you or play a trick that involves you....I promise."  
"Come on James is probably worried sick about us lets go." Remus said getting up.  
"Yeah lets go pal."  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
"Have a nice nap." Came a voice from beside Sirius.  
"Huh?" Sirius said rubbing his head and looking at the person, it was Rose.  
"Yeah I had a great sleep what time is it?" Sirius asked stretching.  
"Almost eight." Rose said getting up. "You comming to Dinner?"  
"No thanks I'm staying up here." Sirius said.  
Rose shrugged.  
"Suit yourself." She said as she turned on the heel to leave, but before she took a step she turned around.  
"Ok." She sighed "I talked to Remus."  
Sirius felt fear flood him.  
"Ut-Oh" He said.  
"He wants to talk to you Siri, don't worry he seemed calm about it."  
Sirius didn't say anything he just stared off into space.  
"Sirius look from one sibling to another, talk to him because you can't stay up here your whole life."  
She didn't wait for him to answer after she finished her sentence she was gone.  
"Shes right." he mumbled to himself "I have to talk to him."  
  
Sirius was trebling from head to foot; he was never like this before.  
He walked upto the Fat Lady and mumbled the password.  
"Are you all right dear?" The Fat Lady asked.  
"Fine." Sirius mumbled again as the portrait sighed and flung open.  
James who happened to be the only one in the common room at the time, along with Peter looked up.  
"Finally." He said looking relieved. "Sirius you had us worried we thought you went off and killed yourself."  
"Probably would have been for the best." Sirius said.  
James shot Sirius a look.  
"Where's Remus?" Sirius said ignoring James look.  
"Upstairs in the dorm room." James said.  
Sirus said nothing he just walked upto the dorm room.  
  
Sirius walked in silently and noticed Remus sitting on the bed sighing to himself.  
"I was wondering when you were going to come." He said completely startling Sirius.  
"How did you know I was here?" Sirius said mentally kicking himself for saying something dumb.  
Remus turned at looked at him and shrugged.  
"Remus....look.." Sirius began but Remus cut him off.  
"I know, don't worry Dumbeldore talked to Snape if he tells anyone he'll be expelled." Remus sighed.  
"I'm alread expelled to begin with so.."  
"No your not." Remus said quietly "I talked to Dumbeldore, your not expelled or suspended."  
"Really?" Sirius said sitting down next to Remus. "Why did you do that?"  
Remus shrugged again.  
"I had to, I guess." He said.  
"I'm sorry." Sirius wispered.  
"I know." Remus whispered back. "Still friends."  
Sirius looked up at him. Had he missed something? How could he possibly take him back after what he did.  
"But why would you even think of me as a friend after what I did?"   
"Because." Remus said simply.  
"Because?" Sirius was sure he missed something. "Because why?"  
"I don't have a reason, don't really need to, so just because." Remus said smiling at his friend. "So...Friends?"  
"Always." Sirius said hugging Remus.  
Sirius got up to leave when...  
"Oh and Siri."  
"Hmm?" Sirius said turning around.  
"If you ever do that again, I will kill you, got it?"   
Remus grinned at the look on Sirius' face.  
Sirius relaxed and grinned back and winked.   
"You betcha." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"How did it go?" James asked nervously.  
Sirius smiled.  
"It went good then, I suppose?"  
"Yeah, we're good now." Sirius said sitting on the chair.  
"Why did he forgive you?" James asked. "Was it your charm?"  
"No." Sirius said.  
"No? Well why then?"   
"Because." Sirius said grinning.  
"Because?" James said staring at Sirius as though he was kidding around.  
"Yeah." Sirius smiled "Just, because." 


End file.
